drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki:Neue Seiten
thumb|350x350px Hier werden alle fehlenden Seiten und laufende Projekte des Wikis aufgelistet. In der Kategorie:Stub weden außerdem Artikel gesammelt, die erweitert werden müssen. Da es im Wiki immer viel zu tun gibt, freuen wir uns um jede Hilfe. Wenn ihr einen Artikel erstellt habt, könnt ihr ihn aus der Liste entfernen. Kennzeichnen von Zitaten Das Wiki besitzt jetzt eine Vorlage für Zitate. Es müssen nun alle Texte in den Artikeln, die aus einer fremden Quelle wie einem Videospiel oder einer Webseite stammen, damit gekennzeichnet werden. Das betrifft vor allem Seiten von Drachen, die in Aufstieg von Berk oder School of Dragons vorkommen. Auch einige Folgen besitzen Kurzbeschreibungen, die aus Netflix o.Ä. übernommen wurden. Filmuniversum * Dreifachstachel-Charakter Starstreak (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Donnerklaue-Charakter Bonesnarl (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) aus Der Erbe der Schlange * Dorngrat-Charakter Trübschatten * Eierbeißer-Charakter Zwack * Eruptodon-Charakter Großer Beschützer * Eruptodon-Charakter Kind vom Großen Beschützer * Feuerschweif-Charakter Deathlout (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Feuerschweif-Charakter Flamelout (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Feuerschweif-Charakter Heatlout (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Feuerschweif-Charakter Hotlout (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Feuerschweif-Charakter Krogans Feuerschweif * Feuerschweif-Charakter Stoic (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Feuerschweif-Charakter Winterlicht * Feuerwurm-Charakter Königin der Feuerwurminsel * Funkelrüschen-Charakter Immergrün * Glattstreicher Charakter Splashspout (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Glutkessel-Charakter Bumble (deutscher Name?) aus Cruel to be Kind * Granatenfeuer-Charakter Granatenfeuer der Drachenjäger * Kettenschwanz-Charakter Buschkratzel * Nachtschrecken-Unterart Feuerschrecken * Nachtschrecken-Unterart Nachtschwarm * Panzerflügler-Charakter Knocks (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Riesenhafte Albtraum-Babys Brisket, Saddle, Chuck, Rump, Loin, Scrag, Cutlet, Ham Hock, Sausages, Offal, Knuckle und Pot Roast (deutsche Namen?) aus Litter Sitter * Sandläufer-Charakter Frostbiter (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Schattenflügler-Charakter Snogglewing (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Schrecken der Meere-Charaktere Soaky und Wetty (Seite unter deutschen Namen anlegen) aus Der Erbe der Schlange * Speischlonz-Charakter Funkelmuff * Stachelschreck-Charakter Langpranke * Taifumerang-Charakter Himmelsfeuer * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Deepkeeper (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Mythos der Meere * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Schiffschrecken * Wahnsinniger Zipper-Charakter Sparks and Spew aus To Tame a Titan * Wechselflügler-Charakter Farbflügel * Windstürmer-Charakter Galesplitter (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Windknirscher-Charakter Auroara * Windwalker-Charakter Himmelsgräber * Berserker-Charakter Haggard * Stamm Drachenfänger * Drachenfänger-Charakter No-Name * Drachenfänger-Charakter Teeny * Drachenfänger-Charakter Ug * Drachenjäger-Charakter Jarg * Stamm Dragos Armee * Krogans Drachenflieger * Flügelmädchen-Charakter Minden * Hooligan-Charakter Ack * Hooligan-Charakter Agnar * Hooligan-Charakter Bard * Hooligan-Charaktere Bob und seine Frau * Hooligan-Charakter Borks Frau * Hooligan-Charakter Burnthair the Broad * Hooligan-Charakter Dullnut (deutscher Name?) * Hooligan-Charakter Frau Ack * Hooligan-Charakter Greta * Hooligan-Charakter Griplout Jorgenson (deutscher Name?) * Hooligan-Charakter Gunnar * Hooligan-Charakter Hagelin * Hooligan-Charakter Hedgelout Jorgenson (deutscher Name?) * Hooligan-Charakter Hoark the Haggard * Hooligan-Charakter Kessler * Hooligan-Charakter Lars Thorston * Hooligan-Charakter Magmar Thorston * Hooligan-Charakter Magnus * Hooligan-Charakter Magnus the Merciless (deutscher Name?) * Hooligan-Charakter Phlegma the Fierce * Hooligan-Charakter Seamus (deutscher Name?) * Hooligan-Charakter Starkard * Hooligan-Charakter Svens Frau Seiten, die aufgeteilt werden müssen Teilweise ist bei folgenden Seiten nicht genau darauf geachtet worden, dass es sich um getrennte Themen handelt. Einer der Artikel muss neu angelegt, der andere, falls nötig abgeänder, auf den neuen Namen verschoben werden. * Brüllender Tod teilen in Brüllender Tod (Charakter) und Brüllender Tod (Mutation) * Funkelrüsche teilen in Funkelrüsche (Charakter) und Funkelrüsche (Spezies) * Grüner Tod teilen in Grüner Tod (Filmuniversum) und Grüner Tod (Buchuniversum) * Roter Tod teilen in Roter Tod (Charakter) und Roter Tod (Spezies) * Todsinger teilen in Todsinger (Charakter) und Todsinger (Spezies) Namen, die verschiedene deutsche Übersetzungen haben Die Artikeltitel der Drachenarten und -charaktere sollen etwas vereinheitlicht werden. Wenn ihr die Herkunft von ein paar Übersetzungen kennt, könnt ihr in dieser Diskussion ein Kommentar hinterlassen: Namen von Drachenarten und -charakteren DreamWorks Dragons Folgen Viele Folgen sind nur als Stubs angelegt worden. Wenn ihr diese erweitern wollt, seht in der oben verlinkten Katregorie nach welche noch dringend bearbeitet werden müssen. Eine Liste aller Folgen findet ihr HIER. Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseiten Viele Tabellen sind nur teilweise ausgefüllt. Wenn ihr die Werte zu einem bestimmten Level wisst, könnt ihr sie ergänzen. Alle bisher vorhandenen Aufstieg von Berk-Seiten findet ihr in der entsprechenden Kategorie. Fehlende Tabellen: * Exotischer und Brutaler Wanstdrache auf der Seite des Büffelstachels * Exotische Funkelrüsche auf der Seite der Funkelrüsche * Exotischer Höhlenbrecher auf der Seite des Höhlenbrechers * Junger Sandgeist auf der Seite des Sandgeists * Alpha-Schatten auf der Seite des Schattenflüglers * Exotischer Schneller Stachel auf der Seite des Schnellen Stachels * Junger und Ur Schnüffelbuckler auf der Seite des Schnüffelbucklers * Junger Stachelschreck auf der Seite des Stachelschrecks * Brutaler und Verbannter Sturmbrecher auf der Seite des Sturmbrechers * Champion-Windstürmer auf der Seite des Windstürmerst * Unterseite zum Huhn Basilisk/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Huhn Kühlküken/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Taufest-Henne/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Büffelstachel Eberstürmer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Donnerpolter Farbknirsch/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Dorngrat Trübschatten/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Dreifachstachel Starstreak (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Eierbeißer Zwack/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Eruptodon Kohlenkessel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Feuerschweif Winterlicht/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Königlichen Feuerwurm/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Flammenrülpser Rußzahn/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Flüsternden Tod Totengräber/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Flutsegler Nebelplage/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Funkelrüsche Immergrün/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Glattstreicher Splashspout (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Gleitgesang Schillersang/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Greifenden Gründling Sumpfschläger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Holzklau Steinschnitter/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Katastrophalen Kiesklops Viermann/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Kettenschwanz Buschkratzel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Klingenpeitschling Säger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Klingenpeitschling Thorstopianer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Krallenkrabbler Schlammklaue/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zurm Nachtschrecken-Unterart Nachtschwarm/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Panzerflügler Knocks (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Riesenhaften Albtraum Feuerschrapper/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Riesenhaften Albtraum Klingenpeitschling/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sandläufer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sandläufer Frostbiter (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Schiffsbrecher Santa Klaue/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Schnappenden Falle Schnapper/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schattenflügler Snogglewing (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Schattenflügler Sonnenjäger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schnellen Stachel Stachelanführer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schockrachen Blitzebiss/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schrecken der Meere Bolzer & Flitzer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schrecken der Meere Wellenwicht/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schwertstehler Schimmer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schwertstehler Gebrochene Klinge/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Seidenspanner/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Speischlonz Funkelmuff/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Stachelschreck Langpranke/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sturmbrecher Wunderschlag/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Taifumerang Himmelsfeuer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Deepkeeper (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Mythos der Meere/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Schiffschrecken/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Kotzbakkes Königsschweif/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Stahlfalle/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Eitelglanz/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wächter/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wächter Stille Macht/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wechsleflügler Farbflügel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windknirscher Auroara/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windstürmer Galesplitter (Seite unter deutschem Namen anlegen) * Unterseite zum Windwalker Himmelsgräber/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk Insel oder Ort *Insel fʁɪɢɐ (erwähnt in "Die Hochzeitsaxt als heiliger Hochzeitsplatz, dort wachsen Birken) Buchuniversum * Wikinger Sackasch der Bierbauch * Wikinger Irrwürg der Mörderische * Wikinger Faulzahn * Wikinger Borstengarstiger Bücherhüter * Wikinger UG Ugglitugg * Wikinger Hicks der Hartnäckige vom Hauenstein der II.Hicks der Hartnäckige vom Hauenstein der II. * Wikingerin Excellinor die Hexe * Wikingerin Tussinella O'UGerly * Dickschädel Stamm * Verbannte (Buchuniversum) Stamm * Lavabolde Stamm * Totschläger Stamm * Hassschläger Stamm * Berserker (Buchuniversum) Stamm * Insel Lavabold-Insel * Insel Berserk * Ort Lavabold-Mienen * Ort Mordsgebirge * Ort Bucht des gebrochenen Herzens Interlanguage-Links Die Seiten im Wiki sollten, wenn eine entsprechende Seite in einem anderssprachigen Drachenzähmen-Wiki vorhanden ist, mit Interlanguage-Links zu diesen verlinken. Viele unserer Seiten besitzen nur den englischen bzw. gar keinen Link. Wenn ihr euch in einem anderssprachigen Drachenzähmen-Wiki auskennt, könnt ihr dessen Artikel mit unseren verlinken. Ihr seht in der oberen rechten Ecke oder unter dem Artikel, welche Sprache bereits einen solchen Link besitzt. thumb|center|500x500px thumb|center|500x500px Hilfen zur Verlinkung findet ihr auf diesen Seiten: * Interwiki-Links * Interlanguage-Links * Sprachcodes In der Tabelle seht ihr, welche unserer Seiten zu welchen Wikis verlinkt werden können: Wenn es in der zu verlinkenden Sprache Wikis gibt, die sich ausschließlich mit den Spielen School of Dragons oder Aufstieg von Berk befassen, könnt ihr dessen Seiten mit unseren Unterseiten verlinken und das Wiki in der Tabelle ergänzen. Kategorie:Rund ums Wiki